


Sweet Revenge

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [42]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Uma has thought of a rather interesting idea to prank Mal on April Fool’s Day, aiming to get the faerie back for all of the times that she’s tricked the gang. So Uma enlists Jane’s and Evie’s help to pull it off. The prank doesn’t quite turn out the way Uma hoped. A hint of Bal and lots of friendship feels all around.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma (Disney), Jane & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Revenge

“Blue! Just the person I wanted to see!” Uma announced, strolling into the room as she looked at the bluenette sitting in her room at Mal’s castle. Uma had already checked Evie’s starter castle, and when she found nothing there, she knew she had only one other shot that was actually in her compendium of knowledge surrounding the location of Evie.

Evie looked at Uma with a big and beautiful smile, putting down her fabric in order to give Uma her full and undivided attention.

“Hi, Uma. What do you need?” Evie asked sweetly, fully willing to help with anything that Uma might need from her. After all, she had become quite fond of the pirate. Her affections toward Uma were nowhere close to what she felt for Mal, but they had managed to bond despite their obvious differences.

Uma started to speak, but shut her mouth quickly, looking around skeptically as if she expected someone to jump out of the closet or roll out from underneath the bed. She looked at Evie with an eyebrow raised.

“Is Mal here with you?”

“No. She’s with Audrey learning about proper manners and conduct expected of the queen. Audrey offered to help her since she’s been so stressed lately. I was going to go up and help out when I’m through with this dress,” Evie explained, proudly holding up the green dress for Uma to see. Uma’s eyes widened a bit, impressed with the fact that Evie wasn’t practically attached to Mal. Uma offered a slight thumbs-up to Evie, realizing that the bluenette was eagerly awaiting approval of her work.

“Good job. Okay, so I’ve got something to talk to you about. It’s a proposition, actually,” Uma expressed, and Evie furrowed her brow a bit but looked at Uma curiously, interested in what Uma had to say.

“Go for it,” Evie replied easily.

Uma started into the room and she suddenly paused before stepping back to the door. She then dragged in a very freaked out Jane by the back of the collar of her shirt. Evie eyed Jane in surprise, and Jane just offered Evie a small wave before Uma dragged her over to Evie’s bed so they could sit down and talk to Evie.

Jane looked like she’d rather be anywhere else right now, and Uma was just holding onto her firmly. Evie couldn’t help but wonder why Jane was there, but she was sure Uma was going to explain. So, Evie just watched Uma attentively, waiting for the pirate to start talking.

“You know how Mal always without fail pranks us on April Fool’s Day?” Uma started.

“Yes, I most certainly do,” Evie replied quickly and easily with a bit of fond exasperation in her tone, remembering Mal’s many pranks on her that Evie had never managed to get retaliation for. She also remembered a few times that Mal had asked for her help in pranking Uma. However, Evie wasn’t planning on bringing that part up.

“Okay, good. So, here’s the plan. I think that you and I should prank her before she manages to hit us with one of her infamous ones later today,” Uma told Evie with a wicked smile, and Evie furrowed her brow, considering the idea.

“Oh, goodness, I’ve told you, I don’t want any part of this!” Jane cried, and Uma just held onto the girl tightly, keeping her from running off.

Evie did want retribution for all of Mal’s many pranks that she had played on Evie. And Evie knew that no matter what she did, Mal would hit her with one of those especially brutal ones. Like the one where she replaced all of the insides of Evie’s Oreos with Crest toothpaste. Or when she had placed airhorns in all sorts of spaces that Evie was sure to accidentally find when it was too late. Or the time that Mal had replaced all of Evie’s perfectly normal ink for her calligraphy with invisible ink.

But Evie still didn’t know about retaliation. Revenge wasn’t a game that Evie was particularly good at playing, despite how much she would like to do it.

“I don’t know, Uma. Are you sure?” Evie asked somewhat skeptically, and Jane nodded in agreement with Evie, hoping that the bluenette wouldn’t agree and that it would soil Uma’s plans.

Uma just rolled her eyes in response, but managed to muster some patience for the bluenette, knowing that Evie was undyingly loyal to Mal and it was likely that dedication talking when Evie asked that question.

“Look, Evie, Mal’s done all sorts of things to you, right?” Uma checked, and Evie nodded simply.

“Yes, she has.”

“Good. Now, how does that make you feel?”

“Well, I don’t like it, that’s for sure,” Evie expressed honestly, and Uma grinned, pointing at Evie.

“Alright! Now, Imma need you to take that energy and turn it into the vicious desire for sweet, sweet revenge and serve it up cold to ol’ Dragon Breath,” Uma told Evie, and the bluenette sighed slightly, considering it carefully.

Ultimately, Evie really couldn’t see any negatives in getting Mal back for all of the times that the faerie had so relentlessly pranked Evie. So, Evie shrugged a bit before offering Uma a smile, shooting an apologetic glance to Jane.

“Okay, I’m game. What do you have in mind?” Evie questioned, and Uma smiled wickedly as she eyed the bluenette. Jane looked completely and utterly terrified as she looked between the two VKs.

“Perfect. Well, for you, we’ll need your darkest clothes and makeup available. For me, we’ll need something adorable. And for Jane… I’m thinking spikes,” Uma told Evie, and the bluenette’s eyes widened, unsure of what exactly she had just agreed to.

Either way, it was bound to be interesting…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Okay, so do you two got yourselves all ready?” Uma questioned, uncomfortably tugging a bit at the frills of the--- dare she say it--- cute dress hanging around her knees.

Uma was currently dressed up in the most adorable and girly outfit imaginable. It was a frilly teal colored dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a gorgeous gold necklace with a small, flat shell pendant on it.

Uma couldn’t help but think that Evie must have made this with Uma in mind. Especially considering Evie’s exact knowledge of where it was located and how similar the dress was in color and theme to what Uma usually wore.

In concern to Uma’s makeup, she had soft shades of teal accenting her facial features, and her hair was fixed in a manner that was most definitely not like her usual edgy braids and Isle chic.

In fact, right at this moment, Uma looked like an actual Auradon girl, which absolutely disgusted her to no end. But she guessed some sacrifices had to be made in the name of the greater good. Or the greater bad as the case may be.

Evie finally emerged from the large closet, and Uma was surprised to see before her what appeared to be a true goth. Evie’s lipstick was black, her eyeshadow was black, and all of the rest of her makeup was black-themed. Her hair was hanging about her face in a sort of dark shroud that surrounded her and further accentuated the blackness covering her face.

She was wearing black ripped jeans and a dark grey t-shirt with a black jean jacket on with silvery studs. She had black combat boots with a few of those same studs covering them as well.

Evie truly looked the part, and she was even currently lacking a smile.

“Wow, you look amazing,” Uma complimented, nodding to Evie appreciatively as she reveled in the fact that her plan was all coming together.

However, Evie’s entire look was immediately ruined when she offered Uma an enormous grin and puffed up in that usual pleased with herself manner in response to the pirate’s praise.

“Really? Thank you! I was a little worried that I didn’t do that well, but it is such a relief to know that I actually succeeded,” Evie gushed, proud of her abilities and happy with Uma’s complimenting of her outfit.

Uma simply rolled her eyes, and she stepped around Evie, knocking on the closet door.

“Jane? Get out here,” Uma called.

“No! I’m not coming out! I can’t wear this, Uma! Why do you even want me to wear it?! You still haven’t told us why you want us to dress up like this,” Jane exclaimed, her voice conveying her skepticism and concern.

“Yeah, Uma. Why are we wearing these outfits?” Evie questioned, her usual bubbly personality shining through as she eyed Uma sweetly. Uma narrowed her eyes at Evie, unimpressed with the bluenette’s happy attitude.

“Okay, first, lose the grin,” Uma told Evie, and Evie’s smile quickly faded away in favor of a confused expression.

“Why?”

“Well, the reason I’ve had us all dress like this is because we’re pranking Mal.”

“Yeah, but how?” Jane questioned from inside Evie’s closet. Uma grinned at Evie as she glanced at the door.

“Well, our clothes that we’re wearing reflect the personalities that we’re going to have all day,” Uma pointed out, and Evie looked down at her own dress worriedly.

“But I’m dressed like a goth…”

“Yes, because you’re going to be apathetic and not care about anything or anyone,” Uma told Evie, and Evie suddenly looked quite upset indeed.

“How am I going to do that?!” Evie demanded, greatly worried over this. “I can’t not care! It’s in my very nature to care!”

“You _can_ not care. It’s not like you’re seriously not feeling anything toward others. You’re just not showing those feelings on your face. It’s just acting, Evie,” Uma explained carefully, and Evie nodded slowly, deciding that she could at least try to do what Uma was trying to tell her to.

“And if I know anything about you, it’s that you are really dramatic and good at acting,” Uma told her, and Evie started to get an enormous smile on her face, but Uma waved a finger at her in a scolding gesture. Evie quickly lost the grin and kept a neutral look on her face, despite the fact that she still had the slightest bit of happiness in her eyes.

“Okay, so Evie’s apathetic, but what am I?” Jane asked somewhat fearfully from behind the door, and Uma just grinned widely.

“You’re going to be mean,” Uma told her shortly, and the pirate immediately heard the gasp from the poor, shy girl.

“Uma, I can’t do that! I know I can’t do that!”

“Oh, come on. Just harness the attitude that you had toward Mal after the Family Day disaster,” Uma nonchalantly pointed out, and Evie stared at Uma as if she had lost her mind. Uma just shrugged simply in reply.

“Who told you about that?” Jane questioned, sounding very much ashamed of herself, and Uma just shook her head.

“Nobody told me. I just read it in Mal’s diary,” Uma explained, and Evie glared at Uma with some betrayal.

“You read M’s diary?!” Evie demanded, disbelieving that the pirate actually would do that to Mal. Uma grinned at Evie, winking at her deviously.

“You wouldn’t believe how easy it is to find people’s diaries. They just don’t hide them like they used to,” Uma told the bluenette and Evie just eyed her with intense disapproval, very unhappy with the fact that Uma had violated Mal’s privacy in such a manner.

“Oh, don’t act all high and mighty. You’ve surely read her diary before.”

“No, because she tells me everything she’s feeling,” Evie expressed to Uma, crossing her arms over her chest, and Uma just snorted.

“Well, did you know that she was planning to replace all of the Oreos in your possession with York peppermint patties as soon as she got the chance today?” Uma questioned.

“Oh, my gosh, seriously?!” Evie demanded, and Uma just nodded easily. Evie was properly surprised about this for a moment before she suddenly narrowed her eyes at Uma.

“Did you read her diary today?”

“No, she just plans ahead for April Fool’s. She’s got a whole friggin’ checklist of ideas in her diary,” Uma explained to Evie. Evie’s eyes widened a bit as she took in that piece of information. Uma shook her head before turning her attentions to the girl behind the door.

“Get out of there, Jane!” Uma called, knocking on the door somewhat firmly.

“No, wait! You haven’t said what you’re doing!” Jane pointed out, hoping to do anything she could to distract the pirate from her task of getting Jane out of the small room.

“I’m going to be like Evie but times one thousand,” Uma explained shortly, and Evie tilted her head a bit.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Evie questioned curiously, honestly not sure if she liked that statement.

“It means that I’m about to go all _Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood_ on you people,” Uma explained shortly, and Evie suddenly looked very disturbed by that statement.

Uma watched the door for a bit longer before finally opening up the closet door and barging in. She grabbed Jane, pulling her outside, and sat the girl down on the bed.

To Uma’s mild surprise, Jane hadn’t changed her clothes from her usual plain blues. But Uma supposed it really didn’t shock her. Besides, perhaps the same clothes would benefit the entire shock factor of Jane’s sudden personality change.

“Oh, no! I guess I’m not wearing my clothes. I guess you guys will just have to go on without me,” Jane told Uma, and Uma just raised an eyebrow, knowing that Jane was just trying to get out of helping them prank Mal and by extension, Audrey. Audrey wasn’t really necessary, but she was certainly a bonus that served to make Uma really want to go and start pulling this prank as soon as possible.

“Don’t worry. Your usual clothes will add to the whole surprise of your meanness,” Uma waved her off, and Jane just shook her head.

“I don’t think I can do this. I can’t!” Jane exclaimed worriedly, and Evie eyed Jane sympathetically, wishing that Uma would let the poor girl off the hook since she was so worried about it.

“C’mon, Jane. I need you. Don’t fail me now,” Uma pleaded with the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Jane just winced, gazing at the other two girls worriedly. Jane finally sighed deeply and shook her head, giving in to Uma’s begging expression.

“Fine,” Jane murmured, and Uma patted her on the shoulder affectionately.

“Excellent!”

“But how do I be mean?” Jane questioned, and Uma furrowed her brow, pursing her lips as she tried to think of how to answer that question.

“Be the opposite of yourself!” Evie pointed out cheerfully before quickly losing her smile and trying to look uncaring. Uma just nodded slowly, agreeing with Evie but also attempting to find a better way to answer that question.

“Well, think of how you feel when you… When you don’t get enough sleep!” Uma started, gesturing toward Jane with a smile. Jane just shook her head a bit.

“Well, I don’t know… I guess I feel kind of grumpy.”

“Great! Do just like I told Evie! Grab that feeling and run with it,” Uma instructed, and Jane nodded slightly, planning to take Uma’s advice to heart. Uma nodded resolutely, and she started toward the door, Evie and Jane moving to follow her.

“Now, let’s go find our lucky victims--- I mean, contestants,” Uma spoke, and Evie just offered Uma a huge smile before forcing it to fade away. Jane tried her best to put her meanest look on her face.

Uma managed to muster a big grin so that she would look her part as well, and they were off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Queendom is all about appearances, Mal. You must look the part to be the part,” Audrey explained, and Mal almost rolled her eyes, but fortunately kept her sarcasm under control. After all, Audrey was just trying to help her per Mal’s request.

It had been ages since they had started this mess and Mal was fully ready to throw in the towel and go running to Evie so they could do one of their usual hangouts. She was so looking forward to snuggling under a warm blanket and cuddling close to Evie while they shared Oreos, Mal scraping the cream off of her own to give Evie double cream since Mal liked the cookie better than the cream part. Mal was so ready to relax.

Audrey had been nonstop critiquing every small move that Mal made, and Mal was about to pull her hair out from pure desperation. She knew Audrey meant well and was not trying to aggravate her, but the princess was not teaching something that Mal was well-versed in.

“Straighten your back!” Audrey suddenly chastised, and Mal obeyed quickly. Audrey narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly as she examined the faerie.

“A little less straight. Make it look comfortable,” Audrey pointed out, and Mal slumped somewhat.

“No, a little more straight,” Audrey told her, and Mal complied. “No, a little less straight… More, less… right there! Now freeze!”

Mal was almost contorted as she tried to obey Audrey’s command of perfect posture.

“Remember, always keep your back straight. It communicates elegance and competence as Queen,” Audrey explained, Mal’s back painfully poised as she attempted desperately to keep herself upright.

“Now, offer greetings and introduce yourself,” Audrey gestured carefully, stopping in front of Mal as she looked down at the girl sitting there in the chair.

Mal cleared her throat a bit before speaking up, already terribly frustrated with this entire ordeal.

“Hello, I’m Mal---”

“No, a proper introduction. ‘Hello’ is not working. Try ‘greetings’ or ‘good whatever-time-of-day-it-is,’” Audrey instructed, and Mal barely resisted a groan before starting again.

“Greetings, I’m Mal---”

“Use your title!” Audrey interrupted swiftly. Mal growled under her breath but tried again, considerably less enthusiasm in her voice at this point.

“Greetings, I’m Queen Mal of Aura---”

“With more confidence! Be sure of your title. Embrace and grab your title tightly in her hands,” Audrey explained, and Mal was ready to grab Audrey’s neck tightly in her hands, but the faerie attempted to keep her patience.

“Greetings, I’m Queen Mal of Auradon---”

“You sound like Maleficent. I’m not looking for too much power in your voice. I want confidence, but subtly so that it’s not intimidating,” Audrey told Mal, and Mal narrowed her eyes at Audrey irritably, almost having her fill of the pink princess’s instruction despite the fact that Mal had explicitly asked for it.

“Greetings, I’m Queen ---”

“And smile, okay? Convey friendliness and approachability,” Audrey interrupted once again, and Mal offered her a grin that looked more like baring her teeth. Audrey just shook her head, rolling her eyes at Mal.

“A pretty smile.”

“This is pretty!” Mal told her through gritted teeth, and Audrey raised an eyebrow.

“More like pretty scary,” Audrey quipped, and Mal set her jaw, having her fill of this nonsense.

However, before she could voice any of her feelings, she heard the door open and a familiar pattern of footsteps enter the room. Mal immediately knew it was Evie, and she smiled in pure relief, starting to turn around to address her best friend.

“Oh, Evie, thank goodness you’re,” Mal immediately trailed off as she gaped at the girl standing there that looked like anyone but Evie. Upon a closer examination, it was Evie, but she was terribly shocked to see that the bluenette was currently wearing her true shade of navy-blue hair color and her face was covered with blackness in various places.

“What’s up with the outfit?” Mal asked, the question just falling from her brain and out of her mouth in a tumbling question as she gaped at Evie in pure surprise. Evie just gazed upon Mal absently for a moment before tossing her hair.

“Thought I’d try out a new style. Something that would bring out my feelings of perpetual bleh,” Evie told Mal simply, and Mal just stared at the other girl.

Mal couldn’t help but feel that something was terribly wrong with Evie. She would never normally act this way. Something was odd but familiar about the look in the bluenette’s eyes, but Mal couldn’t put her finger on it. Therefore, Mal decided to compliment Evie and see how she reacted.

“Well, it’s very original. I love the design on the jacket and the boots,” Mal praised as she knew Evie so loved for her to do. A miniscule smile passed Evie’s features, but she quickly forced it away as soon as it had appeared. Mal furrowed her brow a bit, wondering what was going on with her best friend.

“Have you lost your mind?! That outfit looks like it was puked out of a biker hangout!” Audrey cried, and Mal barely took her eyes off of Evie to glance in the pink princess’s direction.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Uma’s voice suddenly sounded off from behind Evie, and Evie stepped to the side to reveal the most frightening thing that Mal had ever seen in her entire life. Uma was dressed in the most Auradon-like clothes that Mal had ever witnessed and scariest of all, the pirate had a grin on her face that expanded from ear to ear and only communicated sweetness and loveliness.

“Mal! My best friend! Give me a hug, give me a hug! I haven’t seen you all day,” Uma cheerfully spoke, hurrying over to Mal and grabbing her in a tight hug. Mal froze, stiffening a bit in pure shock at the contact.

Uma was most certainly never one to hug Mal unless the faerie was in deep emotional pain. The most contact her and Uma shared was through hand-holding, and that was only very occasional. So Mal was very reasonably terrified at this new development.

Uma let go of Mal swiftly, and then she looked at Audrey with a big smile.

“And, Auds! Come here, bring it in!” Uma cried, heading over to Audrey, and the girl jumped backwards, avoiding Uma’s embrace in terror.

“Stop, stop, stop!!! What have you done with Uma, you body-snatcher?!”

“Oh, come on, Audrey. It’s a gorgeous day. All sunny and shiny! It just really lifts the soul, you know?” Uma expressed in pure happiness.

Mal looked over at the door once more and was terribly surprised to see that Jane was standing in the doorway. Mal sighed, knowing Jane would be perfectly normal.

“Hello to everyone but you!” Jane announced suddenly, looking in Audrey’s direction, and everyone turned to look at Jane. Audrey’s eyes widened and she worriedly eyed the daughter of the Fairy Godmother.

“Jane? Are you okay?”

“Don’t talk to me! I said hello to everyone but you!” Jane cried, sounding almost like a nutcase about to take the plunge. Mal tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes somewhat suspiciously as she started to realize that something wasn’t quite right about this situation.

“Oh, well, what are you doing here, Jane?!” Uma suddenly exclaimed cheerfully, hurrying across the room to hug Jane.

“Just thought I’d stop by a-and insult you!” Jane proclaimed, and Mal watched as Uma’s eyes flashed in some odd emotion before returning to that peppy way.

“Well, I thought you were on your way to the store,” Uma sweetly pointed out, and Jane gaped at Uma for a moment before eagerly nodding.

“Yeah, yeah! Well, uh, smell you people later!” Jane told them before hurrying out the door and leaving.

Mal glanced at Audrey to see if the princess detected anything odd about this situation. Oddly enough, Audrey didn’t look skeptical at all and appeared instead horrified by Jane’s sudden attitude, Evie’s choice of clothing, and Uma’s way too sweet cheerfulness.

“Bye!” Uma called behind the other girl. Mal shook her head, knowing something wasn’t right.

“Evie, come here and sit down,” Mal gently commanded, knowing Evie would never deny a chance to snuggle close. Evie looked at Mal longingly for a moment before suddenly losing her emotion and sitting down on the far end of the couch, keeping that same frustratingly neutral expression on her face.

“Whatever you say. Really doesn’t matter to me,” Evie spoke, lacking absolutely any emotion whatsoever.

Mal immediately knew that there was either some sort of prank being pulled on her or there was something seriously wrong with Evie in concern to her feelings toward Mal. And if Uma’s overly sweet disposition that was completely out of character was anything to go by, Mal was willing to bet a prank.

But why would they be trying to prank her?

Mal considered this question carefully, trying to figure out exactly why Evie and Uma were doing this. But then it occurred to her that it was April Fool’s Day today. Mal had been so busy with Audrey and everything else that morning that she had forgotten all about her favorite holiday.

However, it seemed that Uma and Evie hadn’t, and they were actually trying to pull one on her. Mal raised an eyebrow as she gazed at the pirate and the bluenette. Uma was just beaming and happily chattering to Audrey while Evie was currently trying not to look in Mal’s direction as she narrowed her eyes in an unimpressed expression.

Mal allowed the slightest hints of a smirk onto her face, and her eyes gained that familiar mischievous glint in them.

It was on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Oh, Audrey, you are looking so absolutely gorgeous today! I love how you’ve fixed your hair and got it to do that poof thing that it’s so good at,” Uma gushed, personally feeling as if she might barf at the very thought of all of this gushy mushy stuff that she was having to overflow her speech with.

She was just thankful that she had sent Jane on her way. She had to give the poor girl a way out after such a horrible attempt at meanness. Of course, Uma figured it made sense that Jane had done so badly, but she still had hoped that the girl would do better than that.

Uma reached out to, ugh, touch Audrey’s hair, and Audrey jumped backward out of the pirate’s range. Uma then just cheerfully turned to Mal to see if she could further unnerve the faerie. Mal was looking up at her strangely, so Uma offered the girl a huge grin.

“But don’t worry, Mal, I think you’re beautiful, too.”

Mal’s face suddenly illuminated in a smile that Uma had never seen directed toward her, and she was honestly quite afraid of what she was currently witnessing before her very eyes. It was one of those grins that she only ever reserved for Evie and sometimes Ben depending on what mood she was in.

“Thank you, Uma. Come here and sit with me,” Mal invited, patting the seat on the other side of her. Uma sat down and she couldn’t help but realize how close that she was squished to Mal. Mal leaned near the pirate and placed her head on Uma’s shoulder.

Uma tried desperately not to widen her eyes, definitely uncertain whether she was actually comfortable with this new position and sweetness directed toward her.

Evie, however, was absolutely certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that she did not like how Mal had suddenly decided to get all snuggly with Uma. Evie narrowed her eyes unashamedly as she glared at the both of them. Uma looked at Evie over Mal’s head, a sort of “help me” look on her face.

For her part, Audrey was completely and utterly terrified of Mal’s sudden physical affection for Uma, Uma’s insane cheeriness, and Evie’s weirdness. Audrey backed away from the three girls, grabbing her purse from behind her where it was resting on the kitchen table.

“Okay, I honestly don’t know what’s going on with you people, but I’m not hanging around for it. I’ve got things to do,” Audrey proclaimed, passing around the back of the couch. Uma, trying to get away from Mal’s sudden weirdness, reached back, aiming to grab Audrey’s arm in order to get some enjoyment out of this situation as a result of aggravating the pink princess.

Audrey quickly jumped to the side, dodging Uma’s outstretched hand.

“Nope! I’m leaving!”

“I don’t care,” Evie stated aloud, forcing herself to speak up despite her teeth were somewhat gritted together in response to how comfortable Mal seemed there beside Uma.

“Bye!” Audrey called before shutting the door swiftly behind her.

“You know, Uma, I’m so glad that you finally came around and dropped that nasty attitude,” Mal spoke, and Uma forced a smile onto her face as she tried to resist the urge to gag at all of the excessive adoration in Mal’s eyes.

Uma nodded in fake happiness, and Evie just narrowed her eyes a little more, not taking her gaze off of Uma and Mal sitting there so happily together.

“Nasty attitudes, good attitudes, who cares? Emotions are unnecessary,” Evie expressed as she glared at the two other girls almost ferociously. Mal barely offered her a glance before looking back at Uma with a huge smile and bright eyes.

“Hey, Uma? Why don’t we watch a movie? You know, since Evie’s acting so weird. Hey, I’ve even got a super fluffy blanket that I know you’ll love, and maybe we could paint each other’s nails, too!” Mal exclaimed excitedly, and Uma resisted the urge to growl, instead agreeing with Mal wholeheartedly.

Evie’s eyes widened a bit as she stared at Mal in surprise. That was her and Mal’s activity that they always did exclusively together.

“Sure! Whatever my best friend in the whole entire history of the world wants to do!” Uma told her, laying it on thick in hopes of making Mal uncomfortable like she had in the first place. However, Mal just looked even more pleased with her enthusiasm.

And Evie looked even more ticked off.

Mal got up, squeezing Uma’s arm before hurrying to go get the blanket in the other room.

Evie stared at Uma silently as she seethed, setting her jaw in irritation. Uma happened to look in Evie’s direction, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Whatchu looking at me for? I don’t know what’s going on with her!” Uma spoke, her voice hushed as she talked to the bluenette. Evie just crossed her arms before her in irritation.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to get so snuggly with her. That’s my place,” Evie quietly and somewhat jealously told Uma, and the pirate rolled her eyes.

“Believe me, I don’t want your place! I’m trying to make her uncomfortable!” Uma whispered to the other girl. Evie just hmphed, furrowing her brow as she considered this carefully.

Mal suddenly came back, pulling in that especially wooly blanket that held in so much body heat. Evie would recognize it anywhere. It was her most favorite blanket that always made her feel so sleepy and safe as she cuddled near Mal happily. She couldn’t believe that Mal was actually allowing Uma of all people to use Evie and Mal’s blanket.

“Here, what would you like to watch?” Mal questioned as she threw the blanket over Uma, Evie lounged on the other side of the couch and just out of the coverage of the fabric. Evie eyed the fluffiness of the blanket longingly.

“Whatever you want to watch, Mal. You know best,” Uma replied with a sweet smile, really dreading what Mal was going to come up with but still trying to creep out the faerie with her sudden friendliness.

“You’re so sweet! I was thinking we could watch _Titanic_ ,” Mal told the pirate, and Uma’s eyes widened incrementally, but she quickly pushed away any signs of surprise in favor of a more neutral and perhaps even pleased expression.

“Sounds good to me!” Uma forced tons of fake enthusiasm in her voice. Mal nodded happily and went into the kitchen.

It was then that Evie growled under her breath and made Uma aware of precisely how angry she was with this whole arrangement. Evie was completely and utterly frustrated with the fact that Mal had now chosen to watch Evie’s favorite movie with Uma.

Uma looked at Evie helplessly when Mal suddenly came in with some sort of snack. However, it wasn’t just any ordinary snack.

It was a bag of double-stuffed Oreos.

Evie could practically hear her heart shattering into one million pieces as she watched Mal, her best friend in the entire world sit down with Uma underneath Evie’s favorite blanket to watch Evie’s favorite movie with Evie’s favorite snack. Evie gaped at the two, suddenly feeling her throat tighten up a bit.

“Hey, I brought Oreos! And I got a knife so I could scrape my cream off on yours so you can have quadruple cream,” Mal sweetly explained, and Evie felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she watched Uma sit there in her spot. That was Mal and Evie’s thing to do. They shared cream together since Mal knew Evie so loved the sweet cream in the centers of the Oreos.

Uma, however, was completely grossed out. She did not want Mal’s cream for two reasons. Number one was that Uma didn’t want Mal’s cookie’s germs on her cookie. Number two, Uma didn’t even like the cream part of the cookie. Like Mal, the pirate enjoyed the chocolate cookie part more than the cream.

However, she tried her best to look enthralled despite the fact that she already felt like quitting this entire endeavor.

“Aww, you’re so sweet!”

“Well, I thought it’d be a perfect thing for us to do, and it could be our thing,” Mal told her with an overly enthusiastic smile. Uma almost made a noise aloud but managed to control her momentary panic at the insinuation that they could be doing more of this in the future.

Evie’s eyes widened in surprise from out of Mal’s range of sight, and she tried to hold back the helpless whimper that was threatening to escape her.

Mal then turned on the movie on some streaming device that she had, and she snuggled closer to Uma, drawing her legs up underneath the covers. Uma resisted the stiffening that was her body’s first reaction, and she relaxed, despite the fact that she really didn’t know how to handle being that close to Mal.

Evie just unashamedly stared at the both of them.

“Well, I just don’t really care about movies. I’m leaving,” Evie declared boldly, deciding she’d see how Mal would react to her departure. Mal turned and offered her barely a single glance as she gestured in the vague direction of the door.

“Go for it. Whatever you want to do,” Mal dismissed her before grabbing onto Uma’s arm and cuddling against her.

Evie just gaped at her best friend, completely and utterly shocked at the fact that Mal didn’t seem to care whether Evie left or not. Just for that reason alone, Evie decided that she couldn’t leave. Not until she had completely supervised what time that Uma and Mal were spending together.

“Leaving is overrated, though. I’ll probably just stay here and contemplate the pointlessness of life,” Evie haughtily announced and Mal never even acted as if she heard her.

Admittedly, Evie was growing very, very worried about this situation.

Mal opened up the container of double-stuffed Oreos and Evie looked on hungrily, wishing that Mal would offer her some as well.

Mal took one out and, very heartbreakingly for Evie, scraped the cream off of her own cookie to put extra onto Uma’s. Uma swallowed hard before forcing a smile onto her face as she took it gracefully. She then proceeded to shove it in her mouth swiftly and attempted to quickly send it down her throat so she wouldn’t have to taste the additional cream.

Evie just sat there staring at them longingly, and as if Mal had felt her intent gaze, the faerie turned to look at Evie. The bluenette avoided looking quite so interested, but in her eyes, she unknowingly conveyed a great hope for Mal’s attention.

“Oh, Evie, you’re probably hungry, too. I got some licorice in the snack cabinet in the kitchen,” Mal informed her easily before returning to watching the movie. Evie gazed at Mal in pure, unadulterated horror, trying to figure out what possessed Mal to offer her licorice. After all, Mal knew she hated licorice with a passion.

However, licorice was one of Uma’s favorite candies. Currently, Uma was staring at Evie from behind Mal’s shoulder with a glare, shaking her head as she silently commanded Evie not to touch her licorice.

Evie just looked at Uma for a moment, raking her gaze over Mal and Uma sitting there so closely. Evie then offered Uma a positively wicked smile as she stood up from the couch and turned to leave for the kitchen.

Evie took the licorice from the cabinet, inwardly gagging at how disgusting it looked, and she stepped out of the kitchen with a victorious smile. Uma was just turned slightly, glaring silently at Evie. Evie just narrowed her eyes as she watched Uma who was currently in her spot with Mal. Evie honestly didn’t care if Uma was acting or not. All Evie knew was that Uma was getting much cuddlier with Mal than Evie ever recalled consenting for her to.

Uma slightly shook her head before having to quickly turn to Mal and take an Oreo from her as if nothing was wrong. Uma chewed quickly and swallowed the cookie before she could really consider anything about it. The pirate then immediately resumed in threatening Evie with her eyes.

Evie just stared Uma in the eyes with a cold glare as she put a large amount of licorice in her mouth. Evie then chomped it hard and deliberately as she watched Uma’s reaction.

Uma frowned at her and furrowed her brow, pulling her arm a bit from around Mal in order to point at the bluenette.

In simple response, Evie just somewhat grossly and childishly showed Uma her licorice-covered teeth. Uma rolled her eyes in response, forcing herself to return to watching the movie as Mal started scraping more Oreos for the pirate.

The action was a bit out of character for Evie, but right now she was feeling exceedingly angry with this entire situation. Therefore, she was willing to do whatever she could to get revenge on Uma. After all, the pirate started the entire prank and had roped Evie into it without Evie even knowing the details up front.

Evie then stalked back into the kitchen and put what was left in the licorice bag back inside the cabinet.

When she came back into the living room, she snarled underneath her breath as she realized that Mal had sunk even more against Uma’s side. Evie strolled in and plopped back down on the couch in her previous spot, seething at how Uma was stealing her best friend from her right before her very eyes. After all, Mal didn’t know they were pranking her, so everything Mal was doing was completely of her own accord and because of her own feelings.

Suddenly, before Mal could hand Uma another extra cream Oreo, Ben walked into the room happily.

“Hey, honey,” he greeted, but suddenly froze as he took in the scene occurring on the couch. Ben looked between Mal, Uma, and Evie quietly and in pure and utter horror. Evie just glanced up at him for a moment before returning her attentions to her best friend and that girl. Mal looked up at him for a moment, waving to him and then looking back at the movie that she was engrossed in.

Ben stood there quietly for a moment, looking between them all as he tried to figure out exactly what he thought was going on with the girls. Evie looked like she was ready to kill Uma or cry hysterically--- Ben honestly wasn’t sure which one--- and Uma looked way too sugary sweet to be herself. And strangest of all, Mal was snuggled up to Uma watching a movie instead of with Evie as she always did.

Ben swallowed, looking at Evie once again as he took in all of the dark makeup and the insane outfit she was wearing. It was attractive on her, but it was not at all the way she was supposed to look. He then looked at Uma. Once again, it was pretty, but definitely not right.

Ben finally decided to open his mouth to find out officially what was going on.

“So… What are you girls up to?” Ben finally questioned, and Mal looked at him happily.

“Oh, not much. Me and Uma are watching a movie, and I guess Evie is, too. I dunno,” Mal flippantly explained, looking at him with an easy smile. Ben glanced at Evie, seeing that the girl looked even more upset after Mal’s words.

“Is, um… Everything okay?” Ben asked, trying to understand this strange behavior, and Mal just nodded.

“Yeah. Everything’s wonderful! I’m getting some quality time with my best friend,” Mal explained to him, and Uma offered an encouraging thumbs-up in reply, her face looking falsely cheery.

Ben stared at the three for a bit longer before starting to back up and leave.

“Well, okay. I gotta go. Y’know, king stuff to do,” Ben laughed somewhat nervously.

“Hey, you could stay. There’s room on the couch,” Mal told him, and he shook his head with an anxious smile.

“No, no, king stuff can never wait! You know how it is. I love you, bye!” Ben expressed before hurrying out of the room and shutting the door swiftly behind him.

“Love you, too! Bye!” Mal called after him before snuggling more against Uma, her body sinking against the other girl’s.

Uma raised an eyebrow, considering Ben’s supposed king stuff, but ultimately decided to let it go as she tried to muster excitement when Mal handed her yet another of those disgusting cookies.

The pirate mustered a smile as she took it from Mal and ate it quickly, resting the urge to shudder at the ridiculous amount of sugary sweet cream in it.

“Oh, Uma, let’s do your nails!” Mal suddenly announced, and Uma nodded eagerly, knowing that Mal would have to get up and away from her to get the polish. Uma was getting terribly uncomfortable underneath this blanket, and she felt like she was positively burning up.

Mal turned to look at Evie, and, in spite of herself, the bluenette allowed a bit of hopefulness in her expression. Maybe Mal would finally pay attention to her and care about her.

“Hey, pass me the nail polishes from over there,” Mal told her, and Evie’s face fell a bit, her throat constricting on her stubbornly as she tried her best to avoid the tears that were threatening to overtake her.

“Whatever,” Evie replied somewhat shakily, reaching over and taking the nail polishes out of the end table where Evie always made sure there was some so that her and Mal would have it when they needed it. Evie handed it to Mal, and Mal took it from her easily, turning to face Uma.

Uma’s upper lip threatened to roll up in disgust as she stared at the faerie sitting there on the couch and shaking up the nail polish containers. Mal then looked at her with a big smile.

“Alrighty, we’ll start with your feet,” Mal volunteered, and Uma was immediately disgusted at the idea of Mal’s hands on her feet. Despite all of Uma’s teasing about getting people to massage her feet and treat her like a queen, she honestly didn’t want anyone to touch her feet.

However, Uma finally and very hesitantly took off her shoes and brought them up onto the couch.

Evie immediately wrinkled her nose, strongly resisting her initial urge to puke. She placed a hand over her nose and mouth, trying to keep the smell out and the contents of her stomach in. Uma’s feet smelled absolutely horrible, and Evie couldn’t understand why Mal would ever offer to do her feet for her.

Besides, Mal never offered to do feet first. Mal had an enormous disgust for feet, quite possibly more than anyone else that Evie knew. This was exceedingly confusing for the bluenette. Of course, after she considered it for a few moments, Evie decided that Mal must have for some reason been able to put aside her disgust of feet for Uma’s sake, which was particularly heartbreaking for Evie since it obviously meant that Mal didn’t care about Evie as much.

However, Uma was currently going through troubles that were just as bad as Evie’s or worse.

Uma watched as Mal actually put her hands on the pirate captain’s feet, and Uma almost shuddered in response, repulsed by the action.

However, throughout it all, Mal was simply full of smiles, and at this rate, Uma was sure that she was ready to tuck tail, run, and forget all of her silly ideas about pranking the faerie.

Mal looked between the two nail polishes that Evie had handed to her, and Uma subtly assessed them as well, trying to figure out which form of torture that Mal was going to slather on her first.

Very unfortunately, one of them was a plain teal blue and the other one was a bright, sparkly, hot pink. Uma immediately knew which one she would rather, but quite honestly, she didn’t want either of the two on her feet. She didn’t want Mal putting stuff that didn’t belong on her toenails.

Mal furrowed her brow, trying to figure out which of the two polishes she would like to use on Uma.

“Huh… Which would you prefer, Uma? Pink sparkly or plain teal?” Mal questioned finally, gazing at Uma in the manner that she would normally eye Evie. Uma raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

“Well, I think the tea---”

“I totally don’t care about nail polish,” Evie piped up suddenly, “but if it were me, I’d go with the sparkly pink since it expresses so much… ugh… happiness.”

Uma glared at Evie unashamedly, losing all of her desire to keep up her act in the midst of Mal about to cover her toes in pink, sparkly mess. Evie just stared at Uma in return, and the pirate could easily see that Evie was in fact quite hurt by this entire situation with Mal.

The pirate swallowed hard, watching carefully as Mal’s polish applier drew ever closer to her bare toes. Uma watched for a few moments more, the sparkly nail polish about to touch her. But before Mal could do it, Uma jumped out of the way, moving her feet swiftly.

Uma couldn’t keep it up.

All of this mushy gushiness, snuggly and girly activities, and having to be so darned happy about everything was more than Uma could handle.

Uma shot up from her position on the couch, standing up quickly as she stared at a very shocked Mal and Evie. Uma shook her head, furrowing her brow.

“Naw! Naw, I ain’t doin’ this no more! I’ve had all I can stand!” Uma announced, and Mal tilted her head slightly in concern as she looked at Uma sweetly in that way that was driving Uma positively insane.

“What is it, Uma? We can do the blue nail polish if you want.”

“NO! No nail polish!”

“Well, Uma, you’re starting to sound like your old negative self,” Mal pointed out, and Uma shook her head swiftly, an almost crazed look about her.

“Heck, yeah, I am! Guess what, Mal?! This was one big fake thing! Me and Evie were pranking you!” Uma announced, pointing at Mal insistently, and Mal suddenly looked very surprised as she looked at Uma worriedly.

“Evie’s not a goth, and I’m sure as heck not a sugar sweet cinnamon roll! So, take that! We beat you at your own game!” Uma proclaimed, laughing victoriously as she glared at Mal.

“Huh… I thought you were finally enjoying getting all close and comfy with your best friend,” Mal acknowledged, and Evie growled ever so slightly under her breath, crossing her arms in front of her. Uma just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Aw, forget that bull. I’m getting me a shower. Man, I’ve gotten so cozy with you that I’m stinking like you now!” Uma spoke, starting out the door with her shoes in her hand as she left.

“APRIL FOOL’S!!! WE BEAT YOU!!!” Uma yelled before slamming the door behind her and exiting with a flourish.

Evie and Mal just watched the door for a few moments, and before anything else could occur, Ma jumped up from the couch and almost ran for the bathroom. Evie furrowed her brow as she listened to the bathroom sink run in what was presumably Mal washing her hands.

Not too long after, Mal came back to the couch, plopping down in the same place that she had been. Mal closed her eyes tightly, keeping them shut as she relaxed there for a moment. Evie just watched her quietly, wondering what was going through the faerie’s mind.

“Evie, come here,” Mal finally murmured, and Evie complied quickly and easily, almost with a whine as she moved in swiftly, squishing her body against Mal’s side comfortably. Mal’s face lit up in a grin in response to Evie’s closeness, and Mal turned her face to nuzzle the side of Evie’s head.

Evie hummed in appreciation, cuddling nearer to Mal as she thoroughly enjoyed the attention that she was supposed to receive as number one best friend, and Mal wrapped an arm around the bluenette lovingly. In reply, Evie allowed all of her weight to lean into Mal heavily.

Evie wasn’t sure what had prompted the faerie to all of a sudden start giving her attention and snuggles, but she was more than willing to take full advantage of it. Even if Mal had been treating Uma so sweetly and had seemed perfectly ready to replace Evie with Uma.

They sat there comfortably for a moment, Evie curled as closely as she could get to Mal, until Mal finally spoke up.

“Do you have any idea how much it killed me to do that to you?” Mal spoke quietly, and Evie looked up at Mal from her somewhat hunched position next to the faerie.

“No… You were doing that on purpose?!” Evie exclaimed in shock, and Mal nodded with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah. I knew you two were trying to prank me. Besides, I’d never ever seriously treat you that way. I love you,” Mal expressed to Evie heartfeltly, and Evie felt her heart quickly and magically mending as a giant smile bloomed across her face.

“I love you, too,” Evie replied, caressing each word with a gentle softness and meaning that conveyed just how much she valued her sister.

“How did you know, though?” Evie finally questioned after a few moments, and Mal grinned wickedly.

“Well, something about the fact that you never don’t care, and Uma never does care,” Mal somewhat jokingly explained, and Evie chuckled under her breath, shaking her head as she looked at her best friend adoringly.

“Did you have any idea that I was pranking you two?” Mal asked, and Evie shook her head.

“No, not a single clue,” Evie replied simply, and Mal suddenly looked particularly stricken as she gazed at Evie.

“So it must’ve been really hard for you when---”

“Yeah. It was,” Evie trailed off, and Mal shook her head, bringing up her other arm as she pulled Evie near in a hug position that was rather unusual for them both. Evie was currently squished in Mal’s embrace, her head tucked underneath Mal’s chin tightly, which was a position that Mal always took in their hugs due to her shorter height. However, this time, Mal felt that Evie needed to feel all squeezed, safe, and secure.

Definitely, Evie wasn’t complaining in the least.

They sat there together for a little while longer, Evie toying with Mal’s fingers as she examined the deep purple nail polish that was starting to chip, and Mal absently looking at some scene of _Titanic_ that was currently playing on the television.

After only a moment, however, Mal laughed a bit, and Evie looked up at her questioningly. Mal just gazed at Evie with an expression of pure mischief.

“What?” Evie asked.

“Well… I think I need to pay Uma a visit…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uma had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. Uma rolled her eyes, not knowing who that could be, but most assuredly unimpressed at the fact that someone was on her doorstep.

Uma was definitely not in the mood for visitors. At all.

But when the knocks persisted, she growled under her breath and strode out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. She stomped over to the door and pulled it open.

To her surprise and mild horror, there was Mal standing there in the castle hallway.

However, unlike that sickeningly sweet expression that she had earlier, she was now smirking and looking at Uma with a positively evil glint in her eye. Uma narrowed her eyes, and before the pirate could say anything, Mal spoke.

“April Fool’s… I got _you_.”


End file.
